Watching as You Burn
by Naru-Tenchi
Summary: The Death Note has its own rules of Equilvalent exchange. L has to prove that Light is Kira, but Light's best friend has secrets of his own. Who is the stange boy, and how could God resist such a sinner?


Disclaimer: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist or Death Note. Though I wish I did.

Rated: M for mature

Summary: The Death Note has its own rules of Equivalent exchange. Light is Kira, though the detective L is having problems proving this. And what is with the suspicious blond boy that always seems to be hanging around? Raito's best friend has secrets of his own, that draws other to him. After all how could God resist such a sinner?

Side note: This chapter is based off the end of the first Fullmetal Alchemist Anime which lead to the Movie "The Conqueror of Shamballa", so in other words, instead of going to Germany Ed goes to Japan, don't worry Ed's adventurous so he'll be in a couple of different countries. This hasn't been proof read.

"**Bold Font"-** voices from the gate.

Watching as You Burn

Chapter One: Falling threw the Gate

This wasn't right he wasn't suppose to die; not until he got his brother's body back…this wasn't right. How could he of let it happened, and now there they were at the gate. Two sins stood by one another: one was a vengeful homunculus, one a mourning human. Envy and Edward.

"What is this?" Envy seemed so out of place, fidgeting like a child. It almost made Ed feel better, almost…"The Gate" it was Ed's simple reply, what else could be said. It seemed so strange that in the end that it would be the two of them to face the gate, 'if there is a god' Ed thought, 'he's being cruel'.  
"What's on the other side of it?" Envy didn't deserve this, he had done a lot of unforgivable things, but didn't Hohenheim commit the greater sin first, to make the boy then abandon him like he did to Al…like he did to Edward.

"I don't know. My old man said for me it was a place called Japan" The Japan that Ed had taken over someone else's body on accident, only to learn the truth about alchemy and accidently get the poor boy killed in a fire, where was the equivalence in that? That poor boy's life for Edward's…it wasn't right, it wasn't equivalent exchange…damn it! It wasn't fair.

"Old man…DO YOU MEAN HOHENHEIM OF LIGHT?" a clear flash of hatred, but wasn't it somewhat deserved? Didn't Edward hate his father for leaving his mother to die alone, didn't Envy and Ed share that hate, even if Ed had finally started to forgive. Maybe Ed was the greater of the two, maybe after all he went through he could forgive the man his mother loved. And if he could forgive his father…what about his elder brother…what about Envy…

"Yes" Ed looked on at the pitiful being, deep down he could almost understand Envy. Deep down he could feel pity, Envy and him weren't too different. "I wouldn't do that. You don't know where it will lead for you", though he wouldn't forgive Envy so easily for the lives he had stolen and corrupted. He watched as Envy was trying with all his might to force entry to the Gate.

"Like Hell I don't know!" Envy was beyond help now though; his mind was already set on what he wanted. "It will take me where I want it to!" was he yelling or ...was he crying? "Take me to Hohenhiem I intend to kill him."Black hands reached around Envy and pulled him into never ending light, but a price had to be paid. "Get off me! Don't mess with me! YOU'LL DO AS I TELL YOU! Take me to Hohenhiem of Light, to the BASTARD!" tearing, screaming, pain, "…To my father…" Envy's body was torn away and revealed a monster that was lost deeper and deeper into the Gate.

Edward stood alone, this had to be done. After all the sins he committed, after everything he made his brother suffer threw, he knew he had to risk everything to bring Al back. All the markings were in place, Rose should have made her way out of there, all that was left was to destroy all evidence of this haunted place, of the Philosopher's Stone, and to finally save his beloved little brother.

Cold eyes looked upon Edward, 'This' Ed thought solemnly, 'will be the last of the Fullmetal Alchemist' **"**_**What do you offer the Gate?"**__ Thousands of voices seemed to crash down on Edward. _

"Everything" Such sad Gold eyes pieced threw the light. _**"Your body?"**__ Questioned the thousands._

"Yes." **"**_**Your heart?"**_ "_Yes." _**"**_**Your mind?"**_"_Yes."_

"_**And your very soul?" **__"Anything to know that Al is alive and well."_

The voices laughed as the Gate broke open (1) to those haunting, smiling faces. Black hands grabbed at Ed, tore at his flesh, pulled him closer till…

Al woke up with a start. A strange woman, holding a baby, was crying (2). He didn't know why she kept saying his brother's name. Al franticly looked around the room; where was Edward? His dear older brother was nowhere to be found.

The gate burst open for dramatic affect. So I know the gate has to already be opened for him to see the eyes, I'm just saying it opened more to drag Edward into it.

The person is Rose for all of you who haven't watched the show.

Thanks for reading my first Fanfiction. I hope it's good. Tell me what you think, and the next chapter will have a lot to do with Death note, Light and L, I promise. Please review.

HH


End file.
